Fallen Angel
by KuRaMa-BaBe
Summary: Serena dissapeares and land at capsule corp and they think she is a fallen angel
1. Default Chapter

This is a crossover fanfic. It is a cross over of Sailor Moon and Dragon ball z. It is a Romance/Drama. The pairings are Bulma+Vegeta, Serena+Darien, Gohan+Ami, Trunks+Mina, Goten+Bra, Goku+ChiChi, Lita and Rei are both in love with Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Moon Prism Power" Sailor Moon chanted as she had just killed a monster. "Yeah...I did it" she gleamed with happiness. "Yes you did" Tuxedo mask smiled. He kissed her. "Get a room you guys" Sailor Mars stated in a disgusted tone. Serena and Darien then smiled face to face.  
  
"Lets go to my house for a victory dinner" Lita said. "You can all help me cook" She said  
  
*Sweat drop*"Only if Serena doesn't help" Rei laughed.  
  
They were all walking back when a voice rang through there ears. ***You all must search***  
  
"What does that mean" Lita pondered.  
  
"SERENA" Ami yelled.  
  
"She just froze" Rei said eyes widened.  
  
Then her legs were dissapering...waist gone...shoulders....head....poof gone.  
  
"SERENA?" Darien screamed. "She gone Darien...lets get back maybe Luna ball can help us. "Ok" he said sadly.  
  
Meanwhile..."Goten watch it" Bra yelled as they swam. "You better not try anything fishey with my sister. Suddenly everyone froze exept the sayains. A portal flew out of the sky and a girl with wings and a skimpy little clothe barley covering her well curved body. She came flying down and all the sayains went to catch her but Trunks caught her. Everything unfroze and the people went on.  
  
"Wow it's a fallen angel" Trunks said, blushing at the girl.  
  
"Trunks...give her here so I can go take care of her" Bulma said.  
  
Trunks handded the angel to his mother and she washed her up and got a bathing suit on her the best she could without hurting her wings.  
  
"We-were am I?" she said looking around.  
  
"Hey everyone the fallen angel is awake" Bra yelled everyone rushed over.  
  
"So what is your name?" they asked.  
  
"Usage or Serena which ever..where am I?" she asked.  
  
"Capsule corp dear." Bulma said.  
  
"Are you and angel from heaven?" Little Pan asked.  
  
"No I am a Princess and I lost my friends and Future husband" She said as trunks frowned.  
  
Back at Serena's house..."Luna Ball tracker" Renee said. They were off to find Serena.  
  
If you like this then write a review as soon as I get 5 reviews I will go onto the next chapter. 


	2. The Search

Hello again. This is Kuramas-lil-Vixen. If you like my fanfic then you will really like Hiei449's fanfic's. As a recap on what happened Serena dissaperes...Trunks catches her...he has a crush...they think she is a fallen angel...friends search for her.  
  
"So let me get thins straight. You are a Princess? From where?" All the teenagers asked enthusiasticly. "The Moon Kingdom. My boyfriend and I are to be wed. We have a daughter named Renee about Pan's age. Who is Pan's parents?" she asked. "Gohan's daughter, her father and mother split when she was born so they take weekends to choose who gets her, her mom gets her every other weekend" Bra explained.  
  
"Food" Bulma whispered before Serena could blink the boys were gone.  
  
"Huh?! were did they go?!" She said dumfounded.  
  
" My mom said food" Bra said.  
  
"FOOD...I LOVE FOOD...CAN I HAVE SOME" She said practically drooling.  
  
"Certantly" she said kinda weirded out.  
  
When everyone was done eating Goku and Serena were still going. "You think you can out eat me" he said.  
  
"Of course I can anyday anytime" She said.  
  
About ten minutes later...."Ugh...I give up You win". "Really I won, I didn't think I would...I was overful and I am going to have to run it off." The winner replied  
  
Behind a tree..."Wow I cant beleive you out ate Goku" Trunks said. "Me two" she said. "Serena...I like you alot...and would you please do something with me before your boyfriend finds you.?" He asked. With that she began to make-out with him. "This is what I will do" she said and un-did her bikini top for him to see. His face went red. She did-up her bikini. "There you go...are you happy" she said and walked off.  
  
"Have you seen this girl?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yea...she is right there" Marron pointed to the back of Serena.  
  
"You must be mistaken she has wings" they said.  
  
"Nope that's her alright.". "Ok we will go see". they said.  
  
"Serena is that you?!" Ami asked.  
  
Serena turned around to see all her friends. Her eyes became tear filled. "Darien, Renee, Ami, Rei, Lita, Luna, Mina, Artemes, Diana....I MISSED YOU" she said and then ran up to Darien and started making-out with the love of her life.  
  
"Bulma...Chi-Chi, Pan, everyone...These are my friends...Ami...Rei...Lita...Mina...My future husband Darien...and my daughter Renee...My cat and Mina's cat....Luna and Artemes and there baby Diana" she said really happy. "So um...thank you for your hospitality..." She beamed. "We hope to see all of you next summer." she said. "Definently Bulma" Serena said.  
  
She and her friends walked away as they all bid there farwell untill next summer.  
  
I hope you like this chapter I will be having a fanfic challenge soon if you get it right i will make a fanfic for you of your choice. 


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own sailor moon.  
  
~Next Summer~  
  
It was a humid July day and all the scouts and Darien were just lounging around when...  
  
"You guys" Ami said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"What?! What happened?!" They all sprange up from there seats.  
  
"Nuthing bad" She said and they all sighed in relief.  
  
"I got us a cabin" She said.  
  
"hrn" was all they said.  
  
"Across the lake from the Bulma's house" She teased.  
  
"But if you dont want to..." She was cut off.  
  
"NOT GO!!!" Serena screamed.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY" She screamed louder.  
  
"I'm already packed" she said and pulled out a bag.  
  
"You're such a loser" Rei Stated sarcastcly.  
  
~They Arrived~  
  
"Bulma" Serena said.  
  
"Serena? Oh my god Serena! I missed you" Trunks said and ran up to her. All her friends walked in including darien to see his hold her in his arms.  
  
"I missed you too?!?!" She said confused.  
  
With that last thing spoke he lunged into a kiss, so sensual that even the cruelst of people couldn't resist, but she could and she broke away from the kiss.  
  
"What the hell?!?!?!" She screamed!!  
  
"Get off of her" Darien yelled.  
  
AND I LEAVE YOU AT THAT I WANT FIVE REVIEWS TO GO ON!! 


	4. Why?

Sorry it took me so long to post my next story up but i was having computer trouble.  
  
As you remember Trunks had just kissed, serena, and Darien was furious.  
  
"Trunks, what the hell?" Serena yelled, confused.  
  
"But...I thought, we...Us..." He said.  
  
"There never could be an us" She said.  
  
"But that night, we...kissed...oh fuck" He then got quiet and looked as Dariens eyes turned to   
  
tears.  
  
"Darien, No, I...I'm so sorry" She said.  
  
"Whatever, Trunks you can have the slut" He chocked then ran outside to his car and drove off.  
  
"DARIEN, WAIT, I LOVE YOU!!" Serena screamed.  
  
The car stopped and then he backed up to Serena. He roled down the window and he looked with  
  
a sad face. She stared into his eyes and saw the pain.  
  
"I love you with all my heart and I would never hurt you" She told him.  
  
"You did" he said and then drove off.   
  
Serena turned to Trunks, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He realized what he did.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I...didn't...mean...um...to" he hesitated.  
  
"Yeah, right" She said to him.  
  
"Serena, is it true about what you did?" Rei asked, disapointed.  
  
"Yes, sadly...very sadly" She said with regret.  
  
*Darien*  
  
*I Love her...she is everything to me, I think about her night and day*  
  
*2 Months later, Life went on as normal, the girls fought when they had to,   
  
and Darien stayed in his house, while serena often crawled into bed and cried.*  
  
"I'm...So.....sorry Darien" She cried into her pilow.  
  
"I know you are moon mama" Rini said to her mother.  
  
"Rini" She said  
  
"Yup, thats why dad is here" Rini said as she brought in Darien.  
  
WELL WHAT HAPPENS NEXT I WANT 10 REVIEWS. 


End file.
